With Scars
by Chiori Takamura
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang memiliki hal-hal buruk selalu mengikutin dalam setiap harinya. Apa melarikan diri adalah jalan yang terbaik? Warn : FemNaru, AliveMinaKushi, OOC dan lain-lain
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Naruto! Sarapannya sudah siap!" Suara seorang wanita yang keras mengema ke seluruh rumah.

"Yey! Aku datang ibu!" Gembira anak kecil yang berlari kearah meja makan.

"Wah, telur gulung dan Kare ya, Kushina?" Ujar seorang lelaki berambut kuning.

"Ya, ayo makan dan Naruto, jangan terlalu banyak makan Kare, itu cukup pedas. Makan telur gulung itu saja ya," Kushina, wanita berambut merah panjang dan cantik itu menasihati putri kecilnya itu.

"Um! Tapi boleh sesendok 'kan, ibu? Ya-ya, aku ingin cicip," Pinta anak perempuan tiga setengah tahun itu.

"Tentu saja," Tersenyum senang kepada putri sulungnya itu, kemudian beralih ke suaminya yang lengkap memakai jubah Hokagenya. Minato menyadari tingkah Kushina itu, kemudian melihat istrinya masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Ada apa, Kushina?" Tanya Minato menghentikan makannya.

"Ayo tebak, Minato?" Ucap Kushina merekahkan senyumannya karena suaminya itu menyadari tingkahnya. Ia melihat kearah perutnya yang masih datar.

"Hm?" Pikir Minato melihat istrinya melihat kearah perutnya. Kemarin, Kakashi melihat Kushina keluar dari rumah sakit dan dua minggu yang lalu mereka melakukan hal tersebut. Ah!, "Kushina, jangan bilang-"

"Ya, itu benar, _dattebane_!" Mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Kini bibir Minato yang merekahkan senyum senang. Ia akan mendapatkan kebahagian lagi.

Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa orang tuanya tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi, ia tahu itu hal yang menyenangkan.

Minato dan Kushina menyadari anaknya ini sedang kebingungan, mereka sepertinya mendapatkan ide biar anaknya ini terkejut senang. Saling melirik, mengangguk, dan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto merasakan suatu niat orang tuanya itu, tanpa sadar, Naruto mundur di tempat duduknya.

"Naruto, ingin mendengar suatu yang bagus?" Kushina memulai aktivitas menjahili anaknya.

"A-apa itu, ibu?" Ucap Naruto sedikit gagap. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, keduanya terkikik.

"Ayah dan Ibu, nanti akan mendapatkan seseorang untuk merepotkanmu," Minato berucap dengan aura menakut-nakuti muncul dari keduanya.

"Apa? Hal merepotkan apa, Ayah, Ibu?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Hal ini, akan membuatmu susah bergerak dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman," Kushina makin terdengar menyeramkan.

"Ha-hal a-apa i-itu, I-Ibu?" Melihat wajah ketakutan anaknya, keduanya sudah puas melihatnya dan kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"Hal tersebut adalah kau akan mendapatkan Adik."

.

.

.

 **With Scar**

 **Rate : T (Untuk saat ini)**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Naru, Smart!Naru, ugh, dan Masih banyak lagi. (Akan saya usahakan mengurangi kesalahan-kesalahan tersebut)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nee-chan!_ " Ucap anak laki-laki pirang yang baru saja keluar dari Akademi Shinobi. Dengan berlari kearah seorang gadis pirang panjang yang tergerai rapi dengan poni diselipkan di telinganya.

"Menma," Memeluk adik laki-lakinya yang berlari tadi, "Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut dan menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Menma.

"Membosankan, kau tahu Nee-chan, ada anak menyebalkan yang terus-menerus men-"

" _Nii-san!_ " Teriak anak laki-laki berambut hitam di belakang mereka berlari kearah pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya baru tiba yang berada di seberang mereka.

"Itu dia, _Nee-chan_. Dia menyebalkan sekali," Menma menekankan kata menyebalkan untuk menceritakan kekesalannya.

"Dia apakan adikku yang satu ini?" Naruto bertanya memanjakan untuk membuat amarah adiknya itu menghilang, "Apa dia memukulmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tidak mungkin aku dipukul olehnya. Dia itu sangat sombong dan membuat keributan," Kadu Menma.

"Membuat keributan?" Tanya balik Naruto

"Ya! Karena dia, banyak anak perempuan mengerumi dia dan banyak berteriak 'Sasuke-kun' atau 'kyaa, Sasuke-sama' dan mereka itu berisik!" Ucap polos Menma.

Naruto hanya tertawa dalam hati,"Namanya Sasuke? Apa dia yang kau bicarakan itu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya! Be-nar se-kaa-liii, hm-" Menma menghentikan kaduannya, bergumam pelan melihat iri saat melihat seorang pria menggendong anaknya dipunggungnya, anak itu tertawa riang.

Naruto menyadari hal itu, dan melihat kebelakangnya, ia tersenyum, memutarkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan dari belakang, "Ayo naik kepunggung kakak, tapi, sampai rumah saja ya?"

Menma kegirangan, melompat kepunggung kakak perempuannya itu. Naruto sedikit mengaduh tertahan karena benturan yang kuat dari Menma.

Ia merasakan Menma telah mengalungkan tangannya ke lehernya, Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah rumahnya. Menma pun kembali memulai ceritanya dengan senyum senang.

Disisi lain, Sasuke pun menceritakan hal yang sama dan meminta hal yang sama karena kecemburan terhadap Menma pada Itachi. Melihat kecemburuan adik berambut hitamnya itu, ia turuti daripada adiknya ini cemberut dan marah.

Mereka berempat saling melewati, Menma dan Sasuke tersenyum senang karena mendapat perhatian kakaknya. Sedangkan dibawah mereka tersenyum penuh arti.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Bab 1 : Itachi dan Naruto]  
**

* * *

"Kami pulang!" Teriak Naruto dan Menma saat sampai dirumahnya, Naruto menurunkan Menma dan melepaskan sepatunya.

" _Kenapa kau membuat adikku cemburu?"_ Suara –tepatnya telepati- seorang remaja laki-laki menganggu pikirannya saat melangkah kedalam rumah.

" _Apa? Jangan tiba-tiba seperti ini, lagipula Adikmulah yang membuat masalah terhadap Adikku!"_ Naruto berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah didahului Menma yang sepertinya sudah masuk kekamarnya.

" _Masalah apa?"_ Menutup pintu dan menganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai karena sebelumnya ia memakai seragam _genin._

Dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Itachi, ia tahu bahwa hal sepele ini seharusnya tidak usah dibahas dan menganggu aktifitas, _"Kalian yang terlalu tampan- eh, maksudku wajah kalian yang kelewat batas itu membuat Adikku terganggu!"_

" _Ehh..., Adikmu iri terhadap ketampanan kami ya dan... seharusnya ia tidak usah iri, soalnya kakaknya suka ketampanan kami tersebut, tanpa ia sadari."_

" _Ap-apa!? Tidak! Sudahlah, aku sibuk jangan coba-coba mengalurkan_ chakra _-mu lagi!"_ Wajah Naruto sedikit panik.

" _Hahaha, kalau kau bersikap begitu, kau benar-benar terlihat menyukaiku, kau tahu."_

" _Cih, kenapa kepribadianmu berubah terbalik saat kau bertelepati denganku? Jangan-jangan kaulah yang suka padaku karena terus-menerus mengangguku."_

" _Sial, kau menang kali ini-"._ " _Nee-chan!_ ".Mendengar ketukan pintu serta teriakan dari Menma, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Dan menemukan Menma dengan wajah ketakutan, " _Nee-chan_ , Ayah dan Ibu, mereka dimana?"

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak menemukan siapapun. Yang baru ia sadari bahwa ada rapat ketua klan dan _jounin_ di Aula Menara Hokage.

Ayah dan Ibu wajib menghadiri, sebagai Hokage dan Perwakilan Klan Uzumaki di Konoha. Naruto menghela napas sepertinya mereka berdua akan menjaga rumah malam ini.

" _Nee-chan_! Ada kertas di meja makan, sepertinya pesan dari Ibu!" Menma berteriak memberitahu, didekat meja makan, Naruto menghampiri dan mengambil secarik kertas itu, sepertinya benar di tulis oleh Ibu.

' _Naruto, Menma, Ibu dan Ayah minta maaf karena tidak ada dirumah sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu menghadiri rapat penting yang tiba-tiba dan mungkin akan kembali ke rumah pada waktu tengah malam._

 _Khusus untuk Naruto, ibu telah meninggalkan beberapa gyoza dan ramen di kulkas, hanya tinggal dipanaskan untuk makan malam. Jaga rumah dan Adikmu ya, Naruto._

 _Untuk Menma, jangan nakal dan turuti apa kata kakakmu, atau ibu akan tidak akan memasak ramen lagi untuk makan siang selama sebulan._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Ibumu, Kushina'_

Naruto membacakan memo itu kepada Menma yang sepenuhnya belum bisa membaca. Naruto melirik Menma bergumam bahwa dia tidak anak kecil lagi, jadi tidak perlu dijaga. Menma yang masihlah berusia sembilan tahun. Naruto mendengar itu hanya terkikik pelan.

" _Aku yakin kau hanya sedang bersama dengan adikmu,"_ Mengejutkan Naruto saat hendak mengambil ramen dan kuali. Ia melirik Menma telah duduk dengan rapi menunggu ramennya.

" _Ya, Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rapat di Aula Hokage,"_ Menghidupkan kompor dan memanaskan ramen, setelah itu Naruto mengambil mangkok di lemari.

" _Ayahku juga menghadiri itu,"_ Memberi Menma dua mangkok ramen itu dan duduk didepannya, "Nee-chan, tidak makan?"

"Nee-chan sudah kenyang, jadi semuanya untuk Menma karena sudah berusaha keras di Akademi," Naruto tersenyum melihat adiknya itu berseru senang dan lahap memakannya, _"Kau tidak ada tugas untuk menjaga rapat itu?"_

" _Tidak, itu rapat tertutup dan hanya beberapa anbu yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan mengetahui apa isi rapat itu. Sebenarnya, sekarang waktu liburku dan sama sepertimu, menjaga rumah dan Sasuke."_

" _Memang Ibumu dimana?"_ Melihat Menma sudah masuk ke mangkok kedua, Naruto penasaran sebesar apa perut Menma dan kenapa adiknya ini tidak menjadi gemuk setelah makan sebanyak itu.

" _Ibuku juga ikut rapat itu, mungkin karena-"_

" _Yah, baiklah, aku tahu itu,"._ "Selesai! Nee-chan, akan menemaniku tidur malam ini, ya?" Pinta Menma dengan wajah memelas, Naruto sudah memprediksinya bahwa adiknya akan meminta hal tersebut.

"Baik, hanya untuk malam ini."

* * *

 **With Scar**

 **Rate : T**

 **Naruto dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Warning : Gender Bender, Peringatan yang ada di _summary,_ OOC, serta typos,**

 **This Story is Multi-Chapter**

 **Pair : ItaFemNaru**

 **Word just : 1.306 kata**

* * *

"Sebagai Hokage, saya mengucapkan selamat atas resmi naiknya pangkatmu menjadi seorang _chuunin,_ " Minato duduk di kursi Hokage, melihat putrinya yang sekarang memegang rompi yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang _chuunin._

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," Ucap Naruto dengan tegas menunjukkan hormatnya sebagai _chuunin._

"Dan sebagai Ayah, aku bangga padamu, Naruto. Diumur ketiga belas tahun, kau berhasil menjadi _chuunin_ di usia semuda itu," Tersenyum bahagia kepada putri sulungnya itu. "Kuharap kau menjalani ini dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Aku akan menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha terbaik sebaik-baik mungkin," Semangat Naruto memakai rompi _chuunin_ itu.

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberimu misi rank-B. Misi ini mungkin terlihat mudah, yah, memang mudah, sih, menurut Ayah, apalagi dengan orang secerdasmu. Tapi, yang membuat ini berat adalah tanggung jawabnya," Menatap serius dan mengambil beberapa berkas untuk putrinya menjalankan tugasnya.

"Aku bisa menebaknya, apa ini tugas penjagaan? Atau pendataan?" Tebak Naruto melihat Ayahnya ini memberikan setumpuk dokumen yang cukup banyak.

"Sebenarnya, tugas inimencakup keduanya putriku. Penjaga gerbang utama Konoha, dikarenakan Izumo-san maupun Kotetsu-san tiba-tiba sakit dengan waktu yang sama, saya ingin kamu mengantikannya untuk beberapa hari ini sampai mereka sembuh."

"Baik, akan kulaksanakan, Hokage-sama," Dengan senyum kepada Ayahnya, ia hendak beranjak pergi sebelum Minato memanggilnya kembali, "Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Menma kemarin malam, Naruto."

"Sama-sama, itu juga tugasku sebagai seorang Kakak. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Ayah," Ucap Naruto sebelum benar- benar pergi.

-_- . -_- . -_-

"Hah, tidak kukira akan semerepotkan ini," Ucap Naruto sambil duduk, mengelesaikan tumpukan dokumen dan mengurus data kunjungan para pengunjung yang ingin masuk ke Konoha.

" _Sedang menjalankan misi ya?"_ Gangguan kembali muncul saat kembali berdengung suara lelaki yang telah mengusik hidupnya. Seandainya ia tidak ceroboh waktu itu, Itachi tidak akan bisa menganggu dan mengendalikannya seperti ini.

" _Ya, Keriput,"_ Naruto melipat tangannya di atas meja pos jaga di dekat gerbang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya, ingin merilekskan badannya sebentar, _"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang."_

" _Baik-baik, dan jangan meledekku seperti itu, ini tanda lahir kau tahu,"_ Terdengar Itachi seperti memprotes, Naruto tidak benar-benar peduli. Pada saat ini, ingin sekali ia dapat memutuskan hubungan _chakra_ -nya dengan Itachi, jika pun ia bisa.

" _Ya, aku tahu itu. Jadi ada apa kau menganggu kali ini?"_ Ucap Naruto sekalian mencoba untuk menulikan suara Itachi yang masuk kepikirannya. Tanpa disadari, ada seekor ular yang melilit pelan kaki Naruto dan mendesis pelan.

" _Yah, aku ingin memberitahumu... aku... setelah...,"_ Suara Itachi yang terdengar tidak jelas dan terputus-putus. Ular yang sekarang jelas berwarna putih itu menggigit leher Naruto.

"Akh!" Teriak kesakitan yang tertahan, mencoba menoleh dan mendapati seekor ular yang tergeletak tak berdaya mulai mengeluarkan asap berwarna ungu, mencoba menutupi mulutnya untuk menghalangi asap itu terhirup, "U- lar- put- ih," Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran setelah menghirup asap yang masuk dari sela-sela jarinya.

-_- . -_- . -_-

" _Yah, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan ketempatmu setelah menjalankan misiku, ada yang-"._ Itachi merasakan ada keanehan atas _chakra_ Naruto yang terhubung dengan _chakra_ -nya, _"Naruto?"._

Tidak mendapat respon, serta menghilangnya koneksinya dengan Naruto, membuat Itachi berhenti melompati dahan pohon dan mencoba mengfokuskan _chakra_ -nya mendeteksi Naruto.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, biasanya jika Naruto hanya pingsan akibat kelelahan atau tidur, Itachi bisa merasakan Naruto ada dimana. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, ada yang salah dengan Naruto.

"Cih, anak itu, selalu saja dilingkari oleh masalah".

* * *

A/N : Yah, cepat untuk _release_ bab pertama, tapi untuk ke bab kedua. Jangan terlalu berharap untuk cepat seperti ini, entah ada yang berharap atau tidak (kepengennya sebagian besar dari kalian berharap, sih), saya tidak tahu. Saya akan menulis bab kedua lebih teliti lagi. Saya juga memiliki jadwal yang tidak teratur dan banyak waktu luang untuk menulis cerita ini dan untuk mengalurkan ide saya. Jadi, terima kasih telah membaca ceritaku.

* * *

 **Date : Friday, August 28th 2015**

* * *

 ** _If you want to review?_**

 ** _It's up to you to ask, suggestions, criticisms, or_ flames?**

 _ **This is alright to me.**_

 _ **And,**_

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite this story.**_

 _ **Thanks to : Yepha13, gatitalunar, ulfah. haykal, serta vira-hime**_

* * *

 _ **_Nice to meet you at next chapter_**_


	3. 2 Dugaan Peristiwa

**[Bab 2 : 2 Dugaan Peristiwa]**

* * *

Hari yang cerah, dengan panasnya matahari menginari Konoha. Minato melihat pemandangan Konoha yang sudah bangkit dari dampak buruk serangan Kyuubi sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Ia menghela napas, _'setidaknya hari ini tidak ada masalah-'_ Suara ketukan yang berujung dorongan kuat yang menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, mengusiknya dan melihat penjaga perbatasan dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Hokage-sama, ada berita buruk!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir dan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Apa itu?" ucapnya bangkit dari kursi Hokagenya, menpertahankan untuk tetap tenang, walaupun hatinya bergemuruh dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Naruto-sama, anakmu menghilang dari pos penjagaannya," Ucap penjaga perbatasaan yang ia ketahui bermarga Hyuuga itu. Minato memukul keras meja kerjanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan kejadiannya dan sebelum itu, aku ingin kau memanggil Kakashi," Ucap Minato yang terlihat mengerutkan wajahnya khawatir.

"Baik!" Ucap laki-laki beriris lavender itu dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin agar tidak terkena sasaran amukan Hokage. Sepertinya, Minato harus menarik kata-katanya tadi. Ia gelisah, bagaimana kalau Kushina atau Menma tahu bahwa anak atau kakaknya itu menghilang di misi pertama sebagai _chuunin_.

Minato tahu ada yang tidak beres disini, kemarin lusa ia mendapat laporan rusaknya segel dokumen keanggotaan Shinobi Konoha serta surat-surat rekomendasi pejabat tinggi bagi Shinobi yang berbakat.

Termasuk nama _Namikaze Naruto_ didalamnya, Minato sama sekali tidak terpikir ada yang ingin merekomendasikan putri sulungnya itu.

Naruto, _dia,_ jujur saja, terlahir dengan tubuh lemah. Sebaliknya, Tuhan maha adil, dibalik tubuh lemahnya itu, Naruto adalah jenius, pintar menyusun strategi dan mengambil keputusan. Tapi,...

Itu tidak cukup menjadikannya Shinobi sejati yang dilambangkan sebagai manusia kuat dan diharapkan menang didalam setiap pertarungan.

Minato tahu itu, ia tidak ingin anaknya itu mati sia-sia. Yang membuat Naruto tetap menjadi Shinobi karena tekadnya dan Minato tidak bisa menolak untuk itu. Selama ini, Naruto menunjukkan ia mampu dengan lulus akademi pada umur sepuluh tahun, sama seperti Minato, dan juga menyelesaikan misi apapun yang diberikan kepadanya dengan cepat dan sempurna.

Minato bertanya dalam hati bagaimana anaknya itu bisa melakukannya, sekali lagi, jujur dengan sangat, Minato maupun Kushina tidak melatih Naruto untuk menjadi Shinobi. Dan dengan itu, ia memberi Naruto kesempatan.

Minato maupun Kushina mengutamakan Menma yang diharapkan menjadi penerus keluarga dengan kesempurnaan Menma, baik hati, pintar walaupun tidak sepintar Naruto, mudah belajar dengan cepat, fisik dan stamina yang kuat dan banyak, dan apalagi Minato menyegel Kyuubi pada Menma.

Membuatnya hanya menoleh dan perhatian pada Menma dan Minato menyadari hal itu, walaupun begitu Naruto tetap menyayangi keluarganya terlebih lagi pada Menma, putranya itu.

 _Beruntungnya_ , ada seseorang dewan klan dan pejabat pemerintah yang melihat kepintaran Naruto merekomendasikannya menjadi seorang _chuunin_.

Dengan kesempatan yang ia berikan pada Naruto, ia menyetujui hal tersebut, tapi dokumen itu telah rusak sehari setelah ia menyetujuinya. Ia masih berpikir siapa pelaku tersebut yang masih belum tertangkap.

Ada lagi dua yang tidak beres dan belum terselesaikan. Satu, laporan adanya penyusup, yang anehnya unit sensorik tidak bisa memastikan makhluk apa itu karena bentuk _chakra_ -nya bukanlah manusia, tapi itu seperti makhluk berbentuk panjang. Dua, tiba-tiba Izumo dan Kotetsu sakit keracunan makanan yang saat ini tim medis belum mendapat penawarnya.

Tunggu, _rusaknya dokumen, penyusup yang berbentuk panjang, keracunan makanan dan Naruto._ _Jangan-jangan!-,_ "Cih, seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal," Minato berdiri dan tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dihadapannya.

"Sensei, Naruto, dia-" Kakashi sedikit khawatir mnegucapkan, tapi Minato memotong ucapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu," _Tapi, ini masihlah dugaan, aku tidak bisa menuduhnya begitu saja, ini akan mengakibatkan ketakutan warga,_ Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menahan amarah karena putri sulungnya itu hilang atau lebih tepatnya diculik.

"Jadi, Sensei, aku akan mencari Naruto," Ujar Kakashi siap untuk pergi, jika tidak ditahan Minato.

"Sebelum itu, panggil beberapa anjingmu, ada yang ingin kupastikan, jadi bantu aku," Minato melihat kearah Kakashi yang menatapnya bingung. Walaupun begitu ia menjawab dengan nada seriusnya.

"Baik!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **With Scar**

 **Rate : T+ (Akan berubah seiringnya keinginan saya, hahaha)**

 **Naruto pengennya punya saya, tapi tetaplah punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gender Bender, dan yang lain-lain (Yang saya usahakan mengurangi Typo tersebut)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Angst, Mistery (Mungkin tidak terlalu berasa).**

 **Pair : Itachi dan Female Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kushina mengalunkan suara merdu untuk menemaninya menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya, sedang menanak nasi dan mengoreng ikan serta yang terakhir makanan kesukaan putranya, ramen. Apalagi berhiaskan _topping naruto_ dan _menma_ , Kushina memikirnya tertawa sendiri saat anaknya itu memakan dirinya sendiri. Entah berpikir apa saat melahirkan keduanya, Minato dan Kushina menamakan anaknya dengan _topping_ ramen.

Tapi, ia dan Minato memberi nama _naruto_ pada Naruto dengan harapan lain, agar menjadi pahlawan yang sama seperti cerita yang ditulis oleh Jiraiya- _sama_ , tidak-tidak! Bukan Novel _Icha-icha paradise_ -nya itu! Ia akan menendang Minato dan memukul dirinya sendiri, kalau berharap anaknya menjadi _heroin_ dalam cerita- **nya yang itu.**

Seakan terbawa oleh pikirannya, ia tidak sadar makanan yang disiapkannya telah siap. Ia terkejut saat melirik jam dan sudah lewat dari jadwal makan siang mereka, ia juga menyadari kalau Akademi Menma berakhir lebih awal, dan sekarang waktunya Akademi bubar. Ia berharap kalau anaknya itu tidak berharap untuk dijemput kakaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, ia jarang sekali melihatnya pada saat sarapan maupun makan malam. Ah, mungkin Naruto sibuk menjadi seorang _genin_ , hm, Kushina sedikit khawatir, Naruto tidaklah anak kuat yang siap menghadapi dunia Shinobi ini, dengan tubuh seperti itu. Kushina berfikir apa penyebab anaknya seperti itu? Padahal ia dan Minato menjaga kandungan dengan baik pada saat itu dan _gen_ mereka tidaklah lemah.

Tapi, mengingat kejadian pada saat pria bertopeng itu, membuat ia memutar ingatannya. _Ada yang hilang_ , ia tidak bisa mengingat, ada yang hampa dalam ingatannya seperti dihapus atau _tersegel?_

Kepalanya sakit, tiba-tiba sakit sekali, Kushina memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingatan itu mulai kembali, ia merasakan ada segel yang tertanam pada otaknya. Ini sangat sakit sekali, Kushina terduduk dilantai yang masih memegang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia terbayang kembali, pada saat pria bertopeng itu menyusup dan menyandera Menma, Naruto yang masih berumur tiga setengah tahun itu mengikutinya ketempat persalinan, tidak terima adik barunya dipegang orang lain apalagi pria itu mengacungkan kunai kepada adiknya, Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan...

Apa _itu?_ Pria bertopeng terkejut dan dia tidak bisa bergerak, serta Minato terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia merebut Menma dan melihat kearah Kushina untuk izin pergi mengantarkan Menma ke tempat yang aman. Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya dan selanjutnya yang terlihat hanyalah kehampaan setelah kilatan kuning.

Pria itu hendak melepaskan diri lilitan dari... _seperti rantai chakra?_ Tapi, ia tidak mungkin yang mengeluarkan rantai _chakra_ itu, tenaganya habis paska melahirkan. Apa itu, Naruto mengeluarkan rantaiitu? Walaupun masih ukuran yang kecil, tidak terlalu panjang dan hanya satu untaian rantai. Tidak ada orang lain lagi, selain Naruto, ia lirik putrinya itu mengeluarkan keringat dan berwajah berusaha keras.

Entah bagaimana, mungkin karena rantai _chakra_ Naruto masih belum kuat menahannya, pria itu seperti menembus rantai yang melilitnya dan mencekik Naruto! Ia marah kepada pria bertopeng itu dan khawatir dengan anak yang hampir kehabisan napas itu. Kushina berusaha bangkit, tapi area selangkangannya masih sangat sakit.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat kearah mata merah darah yang menatapnya dari sela-sela topengnya itu, _sharingan! Itu sharingan!_ Kushina merasakan kalau dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran melihat mata itu.

Setelah itu ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi, ia tidak bisa mengangka memori sepenting itu tersegel dalam pikirannya, siapa yang melakukannya? Ia merasakan firasat aneh dan buruk bersamaan dirasakannya, setelah ingatannya kembali. Apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto? Pria itu masih mencekik Naruto pada saat itu, bukan?

Seingatnya, Kushina tidak melihat sekitarnya ada Naruto ditempat saat pria bertopeng itu melepaskan segel Kyuubi pada tubuhnya, apa Minato menyelamatkan Naruto pada saat itu? Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat menemui Minato, karena ia tidak bisa bertanya Naruto langsung yang sekarang menjalani misi entah dimana, Kushina akan bertanya pada Minato misi apa yang diberikannya dan dimana Naruto sekarang.

Saat ini Kushina benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi pada saat itu? Jangan-jangan, Minato juga mengalami hal yang sama dan tidak bisa mengingat memori penting lainnya? Kushina melepaskan apron yang terpasang ditubuhnya dan pergi kekantor Hokage. Memastikan hal yang penting ini.

* * *

A/N : Yah, diatas itu bisa disebut Minato POV dan Kushina POV, tapi, Chio tidak bisa membuatnya dengan benar. Dan juga ada yang ingin minta wordnya banyak, maaf Chio tidak bisa kabulin, hanya berkisar 1k+, Chio sekali lagi minta maaf, tapi untuk chapter depan akan Chio usahakan. Benar juga, ada yang ingin Chio tanya, nih? Warna rambut Sasuke itu Dark blue atau hitam, sih? Dan rambut Itachi itu warnannya hitam pudar ngak? Katanya Hitam pudar...

Benar juga Selamat Ulang Tahun Temanku nih, si Fujimoto Miyako, kikikikikik. Sebenarnya besok, sih, tanggal 01 September. Dan Juga Selamat Ulang Tahun Kakakku Termanis, dan Chio terlambat tiga hari dari yang seharusnya. Hahaha, tapi aku senang-senang aja karena sudah bilang keorangnya.*tidak termasuk Miyako* Miya-chan jangan marah ya~, jadi gimana?*kuharap kau tahu maksudku*

Dan juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah Favorite, dan Follow, beserta yang Review yang semuanya mendukung Chio.

Chio cangat cenang cekali.

* * *

 **Date : Monday, August 31st 2015**

* * *

 ** _If you want to review?_**

 ** _It's up to you to ask, suggestions, criticisms, or_ flames?**

 _ **This is alright to me.**_

 _ **And,**_

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite this story.**_

* * *

 _ **_See you again at next chapter_**_


	4. Tipuan

[Bab 3 : Tipuan]

Gedung Hokage berbentuk unik, dibuat seperti bentuk tabung, hingga saat seseorang ingin keruangan utama, ruangan Hokage, harus berjalan memutar untuk mencapai ruangan tersebut. Seperti Kushina yang sekarang ini berjalan ke ruangan dimana suaminya bekerja, berjalan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, nyaris berlari.

Sampai dipintu, Kushina membuka pintu dengan kasar, mengejutkan orang didalamnya,"Minato, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kushina?" Minato sangat terkejut melihat istrinya itu dalam wujud yang err, _menyeramkan_. Rambut merahnya itu terbentuk layaknya ekor Kyuubi, wajah yang memerah dan napas yang sedikit memburu, yang menambah kesan seperti banteng yang akan mengamuk, ' _Jangan-jangan, Kushina tahu Naruto hilang dari posnya?'_

Kushina masuk keruangan itu, tepat dihadapan Minato. Kushina menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan sekali hembusan kuat, membuat Minato terkejut karena mengira Kushina akan mengeluarkan suaranya yang _amat merdu_ itu, rambut Kushina sudah kembali normal dan menatap Minato dengan _intens,_ "Dimana Naruto?"

"Eh? Naruto?" _'Dimana? Bukankah Kushina sudah tahu Naruto hilang dari posnya? Tidak mungkin, ini baru diketahui olehku, Kakashi dan penjaga bermarga Hyuuga itu. Syukurlah, kupikir Kushina sudah tahu,'_ "Dia berada dalam misi."

"Aku tahu itu! Yang kutanyakan Naruto sekarang berada dimana?" Tanya Kushina yang menaikkan volume suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi. Minato tampak kesusahan mencari jawaban yang bagus. Ah, ada kebohongan yang bagus, untung otaknya ini jenius.

"Naruto menjalani misi keluar desa, dia sekarang menuju ke-" Ucapan – Kebohongan Minato terpotong saat Kakashi datang dengan kepulan asap putih.

"Sensei! Aku-" Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Kushina membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, "Sebelum aku mengatakan laporanku, maaf menganggu kalian berdua, aku memang menemukan bau ular di pos-" Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya saat Minato melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cepat dan mengelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kushina yang heran saat Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat ke Minato, ia pun memutar kepalannya menatap Minato menyembunyikan tangannya dengan raut wajah menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Ada yang kalian sembunyikan, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud, Kushina?" Minato mengelak tapi Kushina tetap menatap tajam Kakashi dan Minato bergantian.

"Jangan bilang kalian masih membaca buku mesum itu?" Ucap Kushina yang kembali dengan wujud _menyerikan_ -nya itu.

"Ti-ti-tidak, Kushina-sama, maksudku, Kushina-san, aku dan Sensei tidak membaca buku Jiraiya-sama," Kesalahan yang besar, ia mengatakan- _nya._

"Benarkan! Kalian masih saja membaca buku pemberian si Pertapa Katak mesum itu! Kau, Minato, Tidak, Akan-"

Sebelum Kushina memberi _Hukuman berat_ atas perkataan ke- _ceplos_ -an Kakashi tadi, Minato alihkan, "Kushina, bukankah Akademi Menma pulang lebih cepat?"

Tepat sasaran, Kushina mulai kembali bentuk normalnya, "Benar juga, _dattebane_! Aku akan menjemput Menma," Menyadari ada yang salah, "Eh!? _ERO-_ HOKAGE! Beraninya kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! Seminggu, tidak, sebulan ini tidak ada jatah waktu malam!" Tapi, hanya bertahan sementara, sebelum kembali wujud- _nya_. Mengeluarkan suara yang _amat merdu_ dan Kushina pergi, meninggalkan Minato pundung dikursinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **With Scar**

 **Rate : T+ (Akan berubah seiringnya keinginan saya, hahaha)**

 **Naruto pengennya punya saya, tapi tetaplah punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gender Bender, dan yang lain-lain (Saya usahakan mengurangi Typo tersebut)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Angst, Mistery (Mungkin tidak terlalu berasa).**

 **Pair : Itachi dan Female Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halaman Akademi ramai dengan murid yang beranjak pulang, termasuk anak berambut pirang dan anak berambut biru tua. Mereka melihat kearah gerbang akademi dan tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

" _Teme_ , Apa kakak keriputmu itu tidak menjemput?" Tanya si rambut pirang, Menma.

"Cih, itu adalah tanda lahirnya, dan sepertinya dia ada didalam misi," Jawab si berambut biru tua, Sasuke, "Dimana kakakmu?"

"Hm, kata _Tou-san_ , _Nee-chan_ hari ini diangkat menjadi _chuunin_ dan menjalani misi pertamanya, jadi aku harus pulang sendiri. Tapi, _Nee-chan_ , bilang akan menjemput, jadi aku akan menunggu," Jelas Menma sambil mengharapkan kedatangan kakaknya itu.

"Hn," Respon khas Sasuke, yang juga mengharapkan kakaknya datang.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa harapan mereka mungkin saja tidak terkabul.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

Berangin, tubuhku terasa terbawa angin, Eh!? Kenapa aku terbawa angin? Aku alirkan chakraku keseluruh tubuhku, yang kudapat sumber aliran chakraku tertutup dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku sedang diculik, tanganku sedang terikat kebelakang, kakiku pun juga terikat. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau begini.

Tidak! Aku ini putri Hokage! Tidak mungkin, aku menyerah semudah itu, kucoba kugerakkan tubuhku, cih, tidak bisa. Kucoba membuka mataku, aku melihat punggung seseorang yang aku simpulkan berada digendongan orang seperti karung beras yang sedang melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

Kucoba melihat kepala orang yang mengendongku ini, untuk mengetahui siapa yang culikku. Tapi, leherku sangat sakit sekali…

"Ugh!" Rintihan yang tak sengaja kukeluarkan, dalam hati aku merutuki rintihan itu. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dari suara hentian tapakan kakinya ini, ada satu orang lagi didepan orang yang mengendongku.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun," Ucap suara orang yang berada didepan orang yang mengendongku ini.

* * *

 **End Naruto's POV**

* * *

Menma dan Sasuke masih menunggu kedatangan kakaknya yang belum tiba. Akademi sudah sepi, kedua anak yang manis itu masih menunggu di salah satu ayunan yang berada di Akademi.

"Sasuke!" Teriak seorang wanita, Sasuke melihat kearah datangnya suara itu.

" _Kaa-san,_ " Ucap Sasuke segera berdiri dari ayunan tersebut. Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Sudah _Kaa-san_ katakan, bukan? Bahwa Itachi sedang dalam misinya dan tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aduh, anakku ini," Ujar Mikoto sambil memarahi Sasuke yang memerah menahan malunya, Sasuke melihat kearah Menma yang terkikik.

"Diam! Kau juga bukan? Kakakmu itu juga dalam misi!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima ditertawai Menma.

"Oh, Menma- _kun_ , ada disini juga, apa menunggu Naru- _chan_?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat Menma menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Keduanya sama saja, kakaknya sedang berada misi tidak mungkin bisa menjemput_ _, bu_ _kan? Terlalu lengket terhadap kakaknya,"_ batin Mikoto yang melihat sayang keduanya terhadap kakaknya.

Dipikir lagi, Sasuke dekat dengan kakaknya, karena Mikoto maupun Fugaku tidak banyak bermain dengan Sasuke. Jadi, wajar saja, Sasuke dekat dengan Itachi yang sangat sayang dengan adiknya.

Dan Menma, Kushina sebagai perwakilan klan Uzumaki dan Ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan, Minato sebagai Hokage, tentu tidak banyak waktu luang, kan? Mikoto menghela napas.

"Menma!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah. Menma pun mengalihkan perhatianya pada asal suara itu.

" _Kaa-chan?"_ ucap Menma melihat ibunya berlari kearahnya, memeluk singkat dan memukulkan tinjuannya pada kepala Menma, "Aduh, _Kaa-chan,_ itu sakit sekali."

"Bukankah sudah ayahmu katakan bahwa Naruto sedang menjalankan misi pertamanya sebagai _chuunin_!? Lalu, kenapa kau masih menunggunya!? Ah, anakku ini!" marah Kushina kepada Menma yang sekarang melirik Sasuke dan Mikoto yang terkikik, menahan tawa.

"Kata _Nee-chan_ , ia akan menjemputku kali ini, jadi aku tetap menunggunya," ujar Menma melihat Ibunya yang seperti akan mengamuk.

"Apa? Naruto mengatakan itu?" Kushina melihat anaknya itu mengangguk, ia berencana akan memarahi Naruto nanti sebelum kepulan asap muncul disekitar mereka.

"Maaf menganggu anda, Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama. Tapi ada hal yang harus saya beritahu pada anda, Kushina-sama," ucap hormat Anbu berambut putih yang berlutut pada Kushina.

"Eh, Kakashi? Kenapa kau disini, bukankah tadi kau bersama Minato? Lalu, kenapa kau memakai topeng saat menemuiku, sudah kubilang kalau ingin bertemu denganku atau Minato-"

"Maaf sekali, Kushina-sama, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk membahas hal seperti itu," ucap Anbu itu sambil melepaskan topengnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada kejadian yang tidak inginkan?" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah khawatir melihat Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, menyiapkan diri untuk kemarahan Kushina saat ia mengatakan hali ini, "Naruto, hilang dari pos penjagaannya,"

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

Tidak menyangka, sama sekali aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu orang yang menculikku ini adalah _nuke-nin_ kelas atas yang seharusnya aku hindari jikalau saat menjalani misi keluar desa, seseorang yang suka melakukan penelitian terhadap anak dibawah umur. Aku memberi label kepada seorang Sannin ini sebagai seorang _pedofil_. Orochimaru.

Aku tahu benar apa itu _pedofil_ , orang yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi memiliki ke- _tertarik_ -an terhadap anak dibawah umur, dalam artian sama seperti ketertarikan laki-laki pada perempuan atau sebaliknya. Sama bukan? Orochimaru memiliki ke- _tertarik_ -an terhadap anak kecil, walau dalam artian ketertarikan Orochimaru ini pada bakat yang dimiliki anak tersebut.

Lalu, kenapa Orochimaru menculik Naruto? Setahu orang-orang di dunia Shinobi, Naruto tidaklah memiliki bakat khusus. Memang Naruto memiliki kecerdasan yang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi, tapi bukankah Orochimaru termasuk orang jenius? Untuk apalagi ia ingin memiliki orang pintar lagi? Apa Orochimaru akan menjadikan Naruto bahan uji coba eksperimennya itu? Memikirnya saja sudah buat bulu kudukku berdiri, bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Uh,...

Orochimaru bersama orang berambut putih berkacamata yang mengendongku tadi, melihatku dengan senyuman kejinya – Setelah mendengar rintihanku tadi, mendudukkan aku dengan bersenderkan pohon, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya, Orochimaru- _sama_?"

"Hm, aku akan menawarkan kontrak," Jawabnya pada orang berkacamata itu, si Kutu Buku itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Kontrak?" Tanyaku sedikit nada penarasan dan gemetar. _'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?'_ Jujur saja, jika saat ini Naruto masih belum bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru, bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari mereka? Apa aku buat mereka mengira salah tangkap orang saja ya? Pura-pura lemah dan tidak tahu apa-apa? Ide itu tidak terlalu buruk, "Apa maksud kalian dengan menawarkanku kontrak?"

"Kontrak yang mengikatmu agar tidak bisa kabur dariku jika sudah kau setujui," Orochimaru menyeringai, aku mengelabui mereka dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Kenapa kalian sepertinya sangat menginginkanku?" Walaupun aku pura-pura saat ini, aku harus tahu apa yang diinginkannya dariku. Ah, Shinobi saat ini seluruhnya belum mengetahui fisik Orochimaru, bukan? Bagus, aku ada ide,"Dan kalian ini, siapa?" Ucapku dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Huh? Apa benar dia yang kau inginkan? Tampaknya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat," Ujar si Kutu Buku itu. Bagus, dia mulai percaya.

"Khukhukhu, apa kau yakin dengan itu, Kabuto?" Ucap Orochimaru, oh, si Kutu Buku itu bernama Kabuto. Dan sepertinya Orochimaru masih belum percaya benar kepura-puraanku tadi.

"Ya? Ia tampak tidak mengenalimu? Jika ia seperti yang kau sebutkan kemarin, seharusnya ia tahu siapa dirimu, bukan?" Yakin seseorang bernama Kabuto itu. Terus yakinkan Orochimaru, Kabu- _kun_.

"Baiklah," Bagus tetaplah pada keyakinan tersebut Orochimaru! Aku senang sekali, aku ingin berteriak senang dan minta dilepaskan, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat Orochimaru mendekat kearahku, "Sepertinya trikmu berhasil pada Kabuto, tapi, tidak denganku, Namikaze Naruto. Wah, selain menipu keluargamu berpura-pura lemah, kau juga pandai ber- _akting_ , ya?"

Cih, _pedofil_ sialan! Amarahku memuncak, kukira sudah mengelabui mereka. Rasanya seperti, sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi, lalu dihempaskan kebawah, tapi, tenang saja aku sudah menduganya. Benar, kata Orochimaru tadi, aku ini adalah _The Queen of Drama_ ,"Apa maksudmu, penculik- _san_? Aku tahu kau menginginkan aku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Naruto- _kun_. Jika kau tidak berhenti sekarang, aku akan membuat kau menyesal nantinya," Ucapnya tegas, oke, tanpa harus berpura-pura pun tubuhku bergetar sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Benar juga, karena terlalu fokus pada mereka berdua, aku lupa tangan dan kakiku yang masih terikat. Perlahan namun pasti, aku merasakan kram pada tangan dan kakiku, kalau seperti ini terus, punggung, tidak, seluruh tubuhku akan terasa kram dan sakit.

"Maafkan aku, aku sama seka- Agh!" Teriakku kesakitan ketika merasakan sengatan yang kuat pada leherku, tepat dimana ketika ular mengigitku tadi. Aku melihat tangan Orochimaru membentuk sebuah segel. Cukup! Aku tidak suka disiksa seperti ini, tapi, bagaimana jika mereka akan membawaku ke sarang mereka? Aku 'kan masih ingin menikmati ramen di Ichiraku, huh, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini aku masih berpikir tentang ramen?

"Apa itu masih belum cukup? Percakapan tadi itu banyak membuang-buang waktu, tapi tenang saja aku sudah mengetahui gelagatmu akan seperti ini dan akan segera berakhir. Tayuya, sedang menjemput adikmu," Ujar Orochimaru, aku yang masih merasakan sakitnya sengatan dileherku melihatnya menyeringai ketika kutatap dengan tajam. Sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi, jika benar Menma juga ia culik, aku akan bunuh makhluk ular ini beserta anak buahnya!

Aku merasakan ada seseorang mendekati kami, perempuan berambut merah yang sedang mengendong seorang anak kecil– seperti aku digendong kesini. _Ibu?_ Perempuan berambut merah itu adalah ibunya sendiri dan meletakkan anak kecil tadi kedepanku, _Menma!?_

"Ini dia, Orochimaru- _sama_ , bocah pirang ini. Cih, lagipula kenapa kita harus repot-repot menculiknya seperti ini, Orochimaru- _sama_?" Wanita yang berwujud Ibuku tadi berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sedikit panjang yang ditata tidak rapi, karena beberapa bagian rambutnya mencuat keatas. Wanita ini yang mungkin bernama Tayuya itu.

"Bagus, Tayuya. Dan kau tanya kenapa, karena aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa kemampuannya jika tidak seperti ini," Ucap Orochimaru, tanpa menyadari aku yang sudah menahan marah, "Kau awasi tempat ini, Tayuya. Jika ada yang datang mendekat, bunuh saja dengan _genjutsu_ -mu."

"Baik, Orochimaru- _sama_ ," Ucap wanita itu senang. Wanita itu sepertinya senang membunuh.

"Jadi, masih ingin berpura-pura, Naruto- _kun_?" Melihatku yang menatapnya tajam. Baiklah, aku tahu, jika aku masih berpura-pura, mereka akan menjadikan Menma sebagai sandera.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Orochimaru?" Tanyaku penuh dengan nada penekanan. Orochimaru mendengar hal itu menyeringai kemenangan.

"Tunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu padaku, Naruto- _kun_!"

* * *

 **End Naruto's POV.**

* * *

Minato sama sekali tidak tenang sekarang, benar-benar tidak tenang sama sekali. Kushina yang tadi hendak menjemput Menma mendapati Menma tidak ada di Akademi. Apa pertahanan Konoha sekarang mudah sekali ditembus? Sehingga penculik mudah sekali menculik keluarganya?

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kakashi, sudah melacak keberadaan Menma dan Naruto. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Cih, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih!'_

Minato melihat pemandangan Konoha dari jendela ruangan Hokagenya, memandang warga Konoha yang hidup dengan damai. Minato mengingat dimana ia, Kushina dan Menma, berjalan-jalan di pusat Konoha dan berakhir di Ichiraku Ramen, karena Menma sangat menyukai ramen.

 _Eh!?_ Kenapa aku tidak melihat Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian dimana ada Naruto didalamnya? Ugh! Minato merasakan kepalanya pusing dan nyeri. Apa ini? Ingatan ini, kejadian dimana lahirnya Menma, bukan? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja saat itu? Kenapa ia bisa melupakan kejadian ini? Kepalanya masih pusing dan terduduk tidak tahan menahan sakit, beberapa Anbu datang dan Minato akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

 **Itachi's POV**

* * *

Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang, aku tadi melihat seseorang mirip dengan Kushina-sama dengan Menma-sama digendongannya. Hal ini wajar-wajar saja terjadi jika mereka seperti itu saat berada di Konoha, jika tidak?

Mengikuti orang itu dan sekarang aku tidak habis pikir karena orang itu menghilang layaknya ditelan bumi, "Cih, aku lengah."

"Halo, pria keriput," Ucap seseorang dibelakangku tiba-tiba. Aku memutar badanku dan melihat seorang wanita yang menghina tanda lahirku sedang memegang seruling, "Apa kau ingin bermain denganku sebentar?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa karena aku sekarang sedang mencari seseo-, tidak, dua orang dan seorang anak kecil," Ucapku melihat wanita itu siap meniup serulingnya.

"Apa dua orang itu, gadis berambut pirang dan satunya lagi wanita berambut merah panjang, serta anak kecil laki-laki berambut pirang?" Ucap wanita berambut merah ini membuatku terkejut, bagaimana ia tahu? Apa wanita ini yang menculik Naruto, Kushina-sama dan Menma-sama?

"Kau tahu dimana mereka sekarang!? Cepat beritahu aku!" Ucapku penuh dengan nada perintah, melihatnya menatapku dengan _intens_.

"Sepertinya kau Anbu Konoha, jika kau ingin tahu, sebaiknya kalahkan aku. Ah, kau tak akan mendapatkannya dengan mulutku, apa kau bisa _genjutsu_? Kau bisa menggunakan itu terhadapku, jika kau bisa mengalahkan _genjutsu_ -ku," Ucapnya penuh dengan nada kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dia sepertinya salah menantang orang. Di dalam teknik _genjutsu_ tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan Naruto, _rival_ -ku dari sejak kecil.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu secara tidak langsungmu itu, Wanita Berseruling," Ujarku dengan penuh percaya diri pula.

* * *

 **End Itachi's POV**

* * *

.

.

.

-_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_-

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Ah..., selesai juga. Dan juga, Chio minta maaf karena chap ini belum sampai 3k, Chio sudah berusaha untuk menambah wordnya. Apa ini buruk? Chio rasa sedikit aneh, karena sering Chio potong di adegan yang gimana gitu...

Ini dia, Miyako _-chan_ , kau sudah membuka sedikit ide chapter selanjutnya kemarin, dan pada saat Chio menulis ini, Chio sedang mendengarkan lagu _Tsubomi_ by _Maria_ dan _Hoshi no Utsuwa_ by _Sukima Switch_ , ada yang pernah dengar lagunya? _I like this music._

Chio juga usahakan untuk _update_ secepatnya, numpung sering libur ditempat Chio tinggal karena bencana kabut asap sialan yang menganggu aktifitas, apalagi Chio kan sudah kelas tiga... huhuhu, dak lulus nanti kalau jarang belajar... Sudah tu, ujiannya pakai komputer lagi... Tidak bisa nyontek atau lihat kunci jawaban deh... *Ketahuan nakalnya... *Kok jadi Curhat?

Nyam, nyam, nyam... Chio lagi makan ini pas nyetik _author note_ ini... Cerita Chio ini, Chio rasanya aneh, hm, kenapa ya? Karena kelanjutannya, bisa kalian kira Naru itu akan menjadi _godlike_. Mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya demi sang adik tercintahhhh...

Ah, Chio bocorin... *Sambil tutup tangan pake tangan(Eh!?-_-") Tunggu aja ya di chapter selanjutnya...

.

.

.

-_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Date : Sunday, September 6st 2015**

* * *

 ** _If you want to review?_**

 ** _It's up to you to ask, suggestions, criticisms, or_ flames?**

 _ **This is alright to me.**_

 _ **And,**_

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite this story.**_

* * *

 **(:** _ **_ See you again at next chapter _**_ **:)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Became Remake With Scars

Bibir munyil itu terus melantunkan doa kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya, memohon keselamatan adik yang akan lahir. Tanpa menghiraukan tubuh yang sakit setiap kali bergerak, ia tetap berlari ke tempat persalinan ibunya. Mimpinya kali ini terlihat begitu jelas dan menakutkan, membayangi terus menerus perlarian menuju keluarganya.

Takut, sedih, cemas, dan terselip kecewa bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Melihat desa tercinta porak poranda dengan warga yang berlarian ketakutan tak tentu arah, para ninja berusaha mengarahkan penduduk agar pergi ke tempat pengungsian yang dibangun dibalik bukit patung hokage.

Beruntung dengan tubuh usia lima tahunnya ini, membuat para ninja tak sadar bila ia -anak hokage- yang seharusnya dijaga malah pergi ke sumber kekacauan. Dengan memaksakan tubuh lemahnya, ia melewati hutan dan berlari ke pondok kecil tempat ibu dan adiknya berada. Berlari terus hingga sampai ke depan pintu gubuk kecil itu.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut di depan pintu. Ia terkejut mendengar teriak pilu wanita serta tangis bayi yang nyaring di balik pintu dalam keheningan hutan yang kontras pada saat di desa.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa mengubah hal yang seharusnya terjadi, Naruto."

Suara bariton yang terdengar di dekat telinganya membuat jiwanya terguncang, mengingat ketidakmampuannya. Tubuhnya sekarang tidak hanya lemas bahkan dengan mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu membuat tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Kehadiranmu membuat semuanya menjadi kacau; desamu, keluargamu, dan juga orang yang kau sayangi."

"DIAM!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **With Scars**

 **Rate : T (Akan berubah seiringnya keinginan saya, hahaha)**

 **Naruto pengennya punya saya, tapi tetaplah punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gender Bender, dan yang lain-lain (Saya usahakan mengurangi Typo tersebut)**

 **Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort (Mungkin tidak terlalu berasa).**

 **Pair : Itachi dan Female Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Matanya terbelalak, napas gadis itu terputus dari bangun tidurnya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Juga merasakan telapak tangannya yang basah tidak membuat kerutan ketakutan diwajahnya menghilang, tenggorokannya sakit dan terasa kering.

"Dari berbagai mimpi yang muncul di pikiran, kenapa mimpi itu yang muncul?"

Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk lalu menyingkap selimut yang melindungi tubuh dan turun dari kasurnya. Kemudian, berjalan kearah jendela, menyibak tirai jendela menampak langit yang masih redup karena matahari hanya sedikit menampakan wujudnya.

Menuju kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan otak terlintas dalam pikiran, ia melirik jam dinding yang belum menunjukkan angka 6, lalu menghela napas pelan setelah berhenti tepat di cermin berukuran tubuh orang dewasa dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi. Cermin itu menampakkan wujud gadis usia 13 tahun.

Rambut pirang panjang sepinggul, bibir seperti sepasang kelopak bunga sakura dan mata biru langit yang mempesona. Ia mengelus pipi putih meronanya dan perlahan terus naik menuju bulu mata bawahnya, menarik daging lembut hingga menampakkan bola mata bagian bawah dengan urat berwarna merah yang terlihat menonjol.

Tangan itu kemudian beralih ke dahi, tepatnya diantara kedua alis lalu menekannya dengan jari telunjuk, setelah melihat pantulan dirinya lagi, ia menuju kamar mandi, kemudian menghela napas lagi, memikirkan sebentar lagi adik laki-laki akan menerobos kamarnya tepat pukul 6.30 pagi.

Gadis itu selesai berpakaian dan menyiapkan alat-alatnya tepat ketika adik lelakinya mengetuk pintu, "Naru- _nee_!?" lalu terdengar ketukan pintu lagi, "Naru- _nee_ sudah bangun kan!?"

"Ya, aku sudah bangun, Menma," jawab gadis itu. "Tunggu, aku akan membukakan pintu," ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Naruto- _nee_ selalu bangun pagi mendahuluiku, Hmph!" Menma terlihat kesal ketika pintu terbuka menampakkan kakaknya telah siap dan berpakaian rapi. "Padahal aku yakin telah menghancurkan seluruh _alarm_ kakak, kenapa masih bisa bangun pagi?"

"Oh! Jadi kaulah yang telah menyusup ke kamarku dan mencuri semua jam weker ku?" tanya main-main Naruto menyadarkan Menma dengan ucapannya.

"Eeh!? Tidak! Itu- itu, maksudku, ini-" gelagap Menma salah tingkah. " _Kaa-san! Otou-san!_ Naruto- _nee_ menuduhku mencuri barangnya!" Terdesak, Menma berlari dan meminta bantuan orang tuanya, tidak terpikir oleh Menma akibat perbuataannya itu.

Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina yang pertama kali melihat Menma dan menenangkannya, setelah itu menyuruh Menma untuk sarapan duluan dan pergi ke Akademi walau masih terlalu pagi yang sebelumnya pamit kepada sang Kepala keluarga yang tengah bersiap untuk bekerja sebagai Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Dan ketika Naruto turun untuk menyapa dan sarapan bersama keluarganya, Naruto mendapat tatapan kejam Ibu dan Ayah di meja makan. "Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan di pagi hari? Apalagi dengan menuduh adikmu seperti itu? Apa kau berpikir jika adikmu itu baru berusia sepuluh tahun?" kata Kushina dingin sambil melirik Naruto yang berdiri kaku didepan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Ibu, Ayah." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Hah! Kau itu! Dasar tidak berguna! Kau harusnya malu dengan dirimu sendiri! Lihat adikmu, dia sudah berada di tingkat terakhir Akademi dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi _genin_! Sedangkan kau, menyelesaikan misi _Rank C_ saja tidak becus! Seharusnya kau banyak dan lebih banyak berlatih lagi!" kata Minato tegas tanpa menatap Naruto yang masih membungkukkan badannya,

"Baik, Ayah."

"Dan sebagai hukuman kau tidak akan mendapat sarapan dan uang saku selama tiga bulan! Kau mengerti!?"

"Aku mengerti, Ayah, Ibu," ucap Naruto datar, Minato kemudian pergi melalui Naruto yang masih menunduk dengan Kushina yang mengekori Minato. Setelah terdengar dentuman pintu tertutup dan pintu terkunci, Naruto perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia lalu melihat ke arah pintu yang tadi ditutup dengan keras dan dikunci oleh Ibunya dengan pandangan kosong.

 _"Terlalu Ironis, jika berpikir ini langkah terbaik."_

* * *

.

.

.

-_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_-

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Aku punya PENGUMUMAN _nich_!

Ini akan menjadi prolog dari Remake ceritaku yang berjudul With Scars. Tentunya Cerita dari Prolog ini memiliki judul yang sama. Nanti, ketika mendapat respon positif, aku akan memindahkannya ke benar-benar sebuah _story_ yang baru dan menghapus With Scars yang ini.

Maaf seribu maaf, aku sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan cerita With Scars yang sebelumnya. Namun dengan banyaknya yang bertentangan dengan pemikiranku yang telah berubah selama dua tahun ini, aku memutuskan untuk menganti jalan cerita hampir 180 derajat. Tapi tetap saja soal _pair_ tidak akan berubah, karena aku adalah ItaFemNaru Lovers! Hehe...

.

-_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_- : -_-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Date : Monday, March 20st 2017**

* * *

 ** _If you want to review?_**

 ** _It's up to you to ask, suggestions, criticisms, or_ flames?**

 _ **This is alright to me.**_

 _ **And,**_

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite this story.**_

* * *

 **(:** _ **_ See you again at next chapter _**_ **:)**


End file.
